1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a function of stapling received sheets of a communication.
2. Related Background Art
In the facsimile apparatus with stapling function, there has conventionally been proposed a facsimile apparatus capable of stapling the received sheets for each communication, thereby facilitating the sorting of the received sheets.
Also there has been proposed a facsimile apparatus having a sorter provided with plural output bins and adapted to change the output bin for each communication.
However, such conventional facsimile apparatus with the stapling function has been associated with a drawback of becoming incapable of stapling if the number of the received sheets per communication increases.
On the other hand, the facsimile apparatus with the sorter of plural output bins has been associated with a drawback that, if all the received sheets are sorted by the respective communications and if the number of communications received per day is large, the sorting becomes impossible because the number of the output bins is limited. Also if the number of the output bins is increased significantly, the facsimile apparatus becomes inevitably large in size and higher in cost.
In consideration of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus capable of effectively utilizing the stapling function and the sorter function according to the number of the received sheets.